iLOVEyou,daddy
by thewayofkris
Summary: multichapter; -- this little angel means everything to him. just like how her mother used to mean to him.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Daddy**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dear Shane,_

_I'm sorry. I can't take care of her anymore. I mean that we are only seventeen. I know if I say that I can't handle it, you can't either, but I know you can give her the life that I could never in the whole world give to her. If she is with, she can live a life like a princess. With me, she'd just be living like a maid. Cooking and cleaning every single day, and I wouldn't be able to see her like that. Ever. I want my – our daughter to have the best life ever. And that's just with you. I'm sorry._

_I know that it may seem really selfish of me to leave the responsibility of parenting all to you, but it's in a good way. If you haven't known, I've been moving all around the country for all my life, and I don't wanna do that to her. She deserves way more then I have gotten. And I don't think I'll be ready to do that. I'm sorry once again._

_I love you Shane. Honestly, I do. But the thought of having to make Jill live the life that I hated to live in kills me. No mother wants their kid to be like me. If you hate me, I wouldn't blame you for that. If you never want to see me again, I'll accept that. I just hope you give my Jillian the life she needs._

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Being there when I was giving birth to Jill. When I was getting teased freshman year. Or even when I didn't want anything to do with you. You were still by my side. And I love you for that. I love you for everything you do. I just hope you would understand my situation. My mom and I are moving away. Some where not really far. But I'm begging not to look for me. Please. I love you._

_Always and forever,_

_Mitchie  
_

* * *

Shane shut his eyes tightly before crumpling the paper in his hand. He threw it out in the front lawn before looking down at the infant. She was crying like crazing while her blankets were getting soaked by the rain. Shane picked her up and took her inside. Walking up the stairs, he dared himself to not cry.

Once they got to the nursery – built a week after he found out Mitchie was pregnant – Shane took her out of the car seat and dried her off. Once she stopped crying, and was dry, he placed her in the crib. Newly dressed of course. Shane kissed her forehead before going to the living room. There the tears poured out of his eyes.

* * *

Mitchie's mom and she were heading to Chicago to look for a higher paying job. She never wanted to leave Jersey. But once again, she had no say in what her lunatic of a mother does. Mitchie leaned her head on the misty window, savoring the amazing sensation of the cold glass on her throbbing head. She shut her eyes, begging not to let the tears fall. _I miss you Jill_,she thought.

She was completely ashamed in herself. She would have never thought she would leave her kid alone, but now she doesn't know what to think. Her eyes felt heavy from holding in the tears, but she couldn't push herself to keep them in. Mitchie silently cried against the window, staring up at the dreary skies of Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

And viola! A new story. I personally like this story over Remember, but im still gonna work on that. I hope you guys like this. R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Daddy**

**-  
**

The soft cries of a baby were heard through the Grey house. Shane was lying down on the couch staring at the T.V. screen, though it was off. His hands were under his head, and his eyes were bloodshot. If you were far away from him, about five feet, you wouldn't notice him shaking. Take a couple steps towards him, and you would.

Nate and Jason Grey walked in to the house laughing while carrying the groceries that were needed. They don't live with their parents anymore because Jason was their legal guardian now. Since the kitchen was before the living room, they only noticed the faint crying when Jason went to go to the bathroom. He ran back to Nate and grabbed him to where he heard it.

Then they ran into the living room where they see Shane in a ball. Shivering like a Chihuahua. They walked over to him, kneeling down to face him. They looked each other before whispering to him, and shaking him to get his attention.

"Shane." Nate said with a hint of worry in his voice. Shane looked up at him with his red eyes. Both of the boys winced at his condition before Nate shook his head. "Shane, why is there a crying baby upstairs, I thought you only babysitted on the week ends." He said confused. Jason just nodded in agreement.

"She's gone." He whispered so low that Nate had to make him repeat it. "She's gone." He said again, but higher so the other two could hear it. but this only confused Nate and Jason even more.

"Who's gone?" Jason asked. But then it clicked to him. He may seem like an odd ball but he knows his stuff. "When?" he said softly. Shane just shook his head, then buried it in the pillow. Once he heard the crying, he sighed loudly, then got up to take care of her. Nate was still confused, but when he was about to go after Shane, Jason grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in the kitchen before he could question Shane even more.

"Dude," Jason said, annoyed, "Mitchie's gone. Poof!" he said emphasizing. Nate finally knew why Shane was so, was so broken. Nate's mouth opened, forming an O. then he headed to Shane's room to peek at what he's doing.

When he got to the door of Shane's room, he couldn't help but form a small smile on his face, while watching his big brother being a dad. He was bouncing in his arms while humming a soft tune to the infant. He listened closely to figure out what song it was. Nate chuckled softly when he heard him. The song was Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye. Once the baby was asleep, or just murmuring, Shane put her down on the crib and sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

Nate couldn't stand seeing him like this, so he walked into the room and sat down next to him. Shane lifted his head from his hands and looked at his brother. He started shaking violently, and Nate just sighed and hugged him. He saw Jason smiling at them, so he motioned him to come in. the three of them just sat on the bed, the two other siblings comforting the broken one.

-

Mitchie was helping her mom unpack with a blank face. She was carrying a box that was filled with her stuff into her room. When she placed it on the bed she sat down next to it, unfortunately knocking it down to the ground making all of its content fall out. Mitchie sighed then started to clean it up, but noticed something made her cry once again. It was a picture of the three of them together the day after Jill was born. She clutched the picture to her chest as she started to sob loudly. Her legs were folded into a V and she had her eyes closed while the tears were running down her eyes rapidly.

Her mother rushed into the room after she heard Mitchie's crying. She sighed sympathetically and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Mitchie just cried in her mother's stomach, not able to forgive herself anymore. She just couldn't handle the pain of being apart from her daughter and her love.

After, lets say, 30 minutes of crying, Mitchie was now in her bed. She was fetal position staring at the yellowish walls that surrounded her room. She felt numb- so numb- that she couldn't think straight. She just needed a break. A break from pain. So she stood up and picked up a paper clip and walked to the bathroom. She first leaned on the sink before breathing out and un-bending the paper clip.

The pain that first encountered was excruciating, but it felt good to Mitchie. After she was done, she wiped her wrist and walked back to her room, going into fetal position once again.

-

**I have got to make my stories longer! GRr. :P**

**Anyways, how are all of you guys doing. I better grt answers. :D**

**The authors note before this. Don't mind that. This story will be posted here and on YT so don't worry. :)**

**Anyways, i was thinking about making it 5 years later on the fifth chapter, so stay with that. :P **

**too many smileys. **

**Thanks for listening to me ramble. XD**

**-Kris :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You, Daddy**

Enjoy.

_LONGEST CHAPTER **EVER! **:P_

-

It has been three weeks ever since Mitchie left and Shane has been doing better.

He has been doing better in school. He's getting more responsible with the baby and all, but not only that. It has been days since Shane has cried over her. About this, Jason and Nate were so glad. They have gone back to school now, and Shane has been working harder now, just for the baby. The responsibility of a parent has been taking over him. Shane had been growing closer and closer to Jillian. When he had football practice, he would be the first one home, and first one there, for a scholarship to college, so the extra money could be for Jillian.

Mitchie on the other hand, has been doing worse. Her wrists were now slit up, and now since she's back at school, her grades have been slipping even though it had been the first couple weeks of school. Just as she thought she was doing better, she breaks down completely and locks herself in her room, finishing up her homework. Kind of. Every other time, she would pick up her phone and dial Shane's number, but would hang up every millisecond. But now, she would just lie in her bed, stare at the ceiling and do nothing.

-

Shane walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the milk powder, and started making the formula for Jill. Jill was whimpering a bit so he just thought that he needed to eat, since she just woke up from her nap. He yawned up and coughed a bit. He covered up the bottle and put it in the microwave. After a minute and thirty seconds, he took it out, shook it and tested it if it was too hot. He smiled when it was perfectly fine for her. He then walked up to her room and walked up to the infant. Shane smiled once again.

"Hey there Jill." He said smiling. "How is my precious little girl doing?" he chuckled softly, running his hand lightly over her head. Shane picked her up and put her in the rolling chair while giving her the bottle. Jillian grabbed it eagerly, motioning her hands in a grabbing style. Shane laughed at this, pinching her cheek softly. Shane sat on his bed and watched her walk around the room in her seat.

"Dada." He heard a small voice say. Shane's eyes widened in surprised. He turned to Jill with narrowed and confused eyes. "Dada." She said again. His face broke into a wide grin and ran over to her picking her up and squeezing her lightly, his eyes glistening with tears.

-

Mitchie rubbed her throbbing head, groaning. She dropped her pencil on the desk and slammed her hands on it.

"Ahem." She heard someone say. Mitchie looked up from her desk and looked at her teachers annoyed face. She returned the same annoyed face to her. Breathing out, she glared at the woman. Mitchie didn't need any crap like this right now. Especially when her head, her wrists and her arms were pounding.

"What do you want?" she said in a harsh tone, still glaring at the teacher. The lady blinked out surprised, then started to scold Mitchie. Mitchie on the other hand was getting extremely annoyed. So in conclusion, she walked out of the classroom with her belongings in a huff. Now she really didn't care about anything in her life.

Once Mitchie got far enough, she slid against the lockers, breaking down in her hands. She couldn't take this pain anymore. She wanted so badly to see Jillian and Shane. Her heart was broken. Her head was in a mix. Her body was numb. To her, nothing will ever be the same anymore. Nothing.

Mitchie felt a strong hand on her shoulder. For once, she thought it was Shane, so her face broke into a huge smile. Mitchie looked up from her hands, but when she saw who it was, her smile turned upside down. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at her hands.

"Hey Mitchie." He said smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes once again. She was getting annoyed with his blabbering. If it wasn't obvious.

"Yes dumb shit. I'm oh fucking peachy." She said with a growl. Again, another person blinked in surprise. Not ever did he think that Mitchie would ever cuss like that. Nick sighed and sat next to her. He pushed her hair behind her ear, but Mitchie just pulled away once again. Shane used to do the same thing. That made her break down even more.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to see how pretty you are." Nick smiled slightly. Mitchie rolled her eyes yet again. "My boy friend used to do the same thing." She whispered hoarsely. "Every time that I'd be felling sad, he would pull it back and told me how pretty I was. It just hurts that I won't be able to see him again." She sniffed. Nick nodded in understanding her pain.

"I- I miss him very much." She shook her head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I- I need to go." She started to stand up but then she slipped, and she fell right on to Nick. Their lips brushed and Mitchie gasped. She got up quickly and ran out of the school. Nick on the other hand was smiling his head off.

-

Shane was running around the house smiling at Jillian. He kept on kissing her stomach, her cheeks her hands. Basically suffocating her because of the way he was kissing her.

Jillian kept on giggling. Shane then put her on the couch and hovered over her. "Hey there cutie." He said smiling. Jill put her hand on his face, and Shane leaned in closer to kiss her nose. But before he could, Jillian beat him to it. The infant kissed his nose gently before pulling back and giggling. Shane scrunched his face up and gave her another raspberry on the stomach.

He pulled away from her when he saw Nate walk into the room. He looked at him confused. "Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?" he wondered. Shane just kept on smiling.

"Jillian said "dada" today. Just a while ago." Nate's eyes widened with happiness and wandered over to her, leaning over her. "I wonder when she'll say Uncle Nate?" he wondered. Shane just shrugged.

"I'm just happy that she said "dada". I really couldn't care less." Nate just scoffed then walked into the kitchen rolling his eyes. "whatever." He mumbled. Shane just chuckled.

-

**Okay then. How are you guys doing today? Better be answered. Jk. So now this chapter was longer than any other one. Shocking really. I don't really write that much. Now that just shocks me. Okay. Now for the last chapter, remember how it said Nate? yeah. That was supposed to be Nick. Let's just say they look exactly the same....? just think that.**

**I am also sorry for taking long. I think. Eh. Im still sorry. If this chapter sucked, all you could do is bear with it. its late now and my eyes are starting to droop. So yeah. Now I need to get to the point.**

**Im skipping the years in the next chapter, and I was wondering if you guys would listen to the song **Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. **This song is just**** fits the chapter so much, and id like you to feel the love too. :).**

**If you're wondering why, you just need to wait for the next one. :P song link is on my profile. If you're wondering. Or if your just feeling lazy. **

**Im gonna stop rambling and let you get on. Hope you liked or loved this chapter. Don't forget to press that pretty little button down there.**

**-****KRIS**

**PS. this may be the start of long AN's. mind that. :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Listen to **Cinderella By: Steven Curtis Chapman. **Link on my profile.**

**Please and thank you.**

**-**

**I Love You, Daddy**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

_5 years later._

Mitchie took a long intake of breath, when she opened up her window and smelled the fresh New Jersey air that she missed oh so dearly. _Hey there Jersey. I missed you. _She thought to herself. Mitchie back out of the parking lot she was resting at, and headed toward her most awaited destination: the Grey household.

It was Jillian's 5th birthday today, and Mitchie would literally be so ashamed of herself if she didn't show up. Even if Jillian didn't see her. Putting the car onto drive, she looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. Mitchie was about to see her daughter for the first time in five years, and she was ecstatic.

Breathing out, she headed towards their house once again.

-

"Happy Birthday to you," The song faded, and Shane had whispered into Jill's ear to make a wish. Jillian closed her eyes and made a wish.

After blowing out the candles, Shane brought Jill to where the gifts were. Being the five year old little girl she was, her first instinct was to run towards the mountain of boxes, happy about all the many presents that she got.

Shane smiled at his daughter with a hand running through his hair. He then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to face his brother Nate. He smiled a crooked smile before breathing out.

"What's up, Nate?" He asked him. Nate just smiled at his big brother proud at his accomplishments. He couldn't believe how far his older brother had gone with out Mitchie. He shook his head smiling.

"You know? When we were 12 and all that, I would have never guessed that you'd have a daughter, be left with her, sorry to sound harsh, then 10 years later or so, you have to take care of a five year old girl. Your pretty awesome bro," he complimented.

Shane smiled at him and gave him a brother hug. A big one to be exact. After they released each other, Shane went over to Jillian and went in eye level with her. He spun her around gently, and kissed her on the nose.

"Hey, Jill." He said while Jillian giggled and touched his nose. "Are you enjoying the birthday party?" Jillian nodded eagerly, and spun her chubby arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy," she whispered in his ear, and buried her tiny, round head in his neck. Shane smile crookedly, and picked her up. He turned to the kids and smiled.

"Hey guys, Auntie Caitlyn have Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Go over to her and if you win, you guys get a big prize." He said with a big smile. The kids rushed over to Caitlyn, who was just setting up the donkey. He chuckled then heard the door bell ring. He saw Nate walk up to the door and open it so he just walked into the kitchen, still holding Jillian. He knew that she fell asleep when he heard her calm, steady breathing. He smiled once again.

Nate walked in to the kitchen with a horrid expression on his face. Shane rose his eyebrow.

"What's up? Who was at the door?" Nate just shook his head.

"I think you should look for yourself." He replied. Shane shook his head, but made his way to the door any way. His eyes widened when he saw who was there.

Her hair had gotten longer, and she died it to a dark shade if midnight black. Her clothes were more mature then when he last saw her, and she was wearing glasses now. When she looked up, he was even more surprised. Her eyes were covered with dark colored make – up and were hidden behind the bangs that she still had.

She was more beautiful than ever.

But he still despised her.

"Hey." She whispered, and her face lit up when she saw Jillian on his shoulder.

-

**Okay. I purposely made this one short for the sake of the cliff hanger. I'm so very mean aren't I? go on and tell me that I am. So, any one like this chapter?**

**I hope you listened to the song too. :)**

**One more question. Should I do a chat room thingy? Or make an aim? Tell me about it.**

**Oh, 7 or more reviews? Please? Haha. BYE!!**

**PS. B-day is soon. :D**

**See ya!**

**-KRIS**

**Oh. And sorry this came out late. Soooo much on my mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love You, Daddy**

**Chapter 5**

-

The only way to explain the way Mitchie felt about seeing a little girl on Shane's shoulder made her feel ecstatic. She just wanted to grab her from him and give her a huge hug and kiss and tell her that she loved her and that she was sorry for leaving. Mitchie's eyes blurred with tears and a small smile formed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, anger hidden visually in his eyes. Mitchie's head snapped back to his face and she sighed. Up until now, she regretted leaving Shane and Jillian, so she understood why the tone of his voice was so harsh. Mitchie wiped her forehead, and then proceeded with the talking.

"I know that you didn't expect me to be here," she replied, "but I thought that it was time for me to come see my daughter." She said; her voice straining to sound strong. But it only made Shane scoff. This made Mitchie jump slightly.

"After five years Mitchie. After 5 damn years, you decide that you wanted to come and see your daughter? Do you know how screwed up that sounds?" he replied sternly. Mitchie was silently telling herself not to cry, although, every bit of strength had washed away. All of a sudden, Caitlyn walked to the door.

"Hey Shane, I'm gonna cut the- Mitchie?" she questioned, whispering Mitchie's name, cutting herself off. Shane looked over at Caitlyn. He nodded.

"Yeah. Go ahead and cut the cake. I'll be inside in a minute. Caitlyn nodded and walked into the house; befuddled. Shane turned back to Mitchie, glaring. Mitchie looked away.

"Daddy?" Jillian groaned. "Can you bring me to my room? I'm feeling sleepy." Jillian continued. Shane sighed and nodded. Mitchie turned her head to see Jillian rubbing her eyes. Jillian looked away from Shane's neck when she felt a cold breeze.

"Who are you?" She asked. Mitchie's eyes flooded with tears and her mouth formed a tiny smile. She brushed her hair back, and fixed her glasses. She couldn't believe how much her little girl has grown. She missed so much of Jillian's life, and she couldn't help but want to kill herself for being so selfish.

"Hi there," she said softly. "I'm Mitchie. What's your name?" She asked softly. _Jillian is so cute,_ she thought to herself.

"Jiwian," Jillian said while sucking on her thumb. She then hid her face in Shane's shoulder again, and then yawned. Shane patted her back.

"Come inside and get something to eat. I'm just gonna put her in her bed. Just, do whatever. "He huffed before running a hand through Jillian's hair and proceeding to Jillian's room. Mitchie looked up the stairs, her eyes following them.

Mitchie, who was still utterly self – conscious, was scared about what the others might think of her. Now that she was back and all. Rubbing her arm while walking in, she walked into the kitchen, slowly. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason looked back to her, wide eyed. Mitchie, on the other hand, exhaled softly; she smiled.

"Um, hey," she managed to sputter. Caitlyn glared at her making Mitchie looked away ashamed. Nate and Jason just looked away. Realizing that she didn't belong here, Mitchie ran a shaky hand through her hair and left the kitchen; she ran out the front door just as Shane as was walking down the stairs. Mitchie looked up at him, her face wet with tears. Shane's eyebrows rose in confusion. He walked down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of her.

"What happened to you?" He questioned. She shook her head and ran out the door. He followed after her.

"I'm taking that you're leaving again, huh?" Mitchie stopped in her tracks. Shane's tone of voice made her break down even more. She took her glasses off and wiped her eyes; she turned around and threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"What do you want Shane? It's obvious that I don't belong here. My own fucking daughter doesn't even know who I am. Caitlyn, who was my best friend, HATES my guts. Jason and Nate on the other hand, are ashamed that they were even friends with me. Do you know how that feels?" She exclaimed. Shane scoffed, and Mitchie's mouth fell open.

"You deserve everything that they are giving you. You want to know why? Or do you already know? So yeah, I wouldn't blame them if they hated you by now. That's their choice not mine. But just in case you didn't know why they are acting like that, let me tell you. They hate you for the same exact reason why I do." Mitchie squeaked, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Good bye Shane," she said while putting her glasses on. Mitchie walked into her car, started it up and sped away. Meanwhile, Shane shook his head then walked into the house. He breathed out harshly; he looked up when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Nate said. Shane just once again shook his head. He walked up the stairs to Jillian's room and smiled slightly at her steady breathing. Shane walked over to her bed and sat next to it.

"Hey there Jill," he said while brushing some of her hair back. "Daddy loves you. Very much. Never forget that." He sat there for about 10 minutes, and when he was about to walk out of the room, Jillian said.

"Daddy? Was that lady in the front door mommy?" Shane stood there, speechless.

-

"DAMN IT MITCHIE! YOU ARE SO REATARDED!!!" She screamed, hitting the wheel of the car repeatedly, tears streaming down her face. Little did she know, Nick had spotted her in her car and rushed over to Mitchie.

"Mitch? What's wrong?" he was thankful that she hadn't locked the doors. Mitchie shook her head and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She spat.

Nick tried everything he knew to try to calm her down; he finally kissed her. Mitchie, feeling very vulnerable, kissed him back.

They did what Mitchie would regret after they woke up.

-

**Whoo. Didn't expect that huh? Well you don't always.**

**So that's 2 in a row. Who loves me? :) **

**So maybe like 10 reviews this time. :)**

**Thank you. :D**

**-KRIS**


	6. Chapter 6

_"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!?" Fifteen year old Mitchie screamed. She was punching Shane on the chest lightly so he would stop spinning her around._

_"Alright, fine. But I'm going to get you again. Just wait and see." He smirked, making Mitchie giggle and rolled her eyes._

_"You feel so sure about that dont you? Because I know it will take you- AHHH!" she was cut off by Shane who threw her over his shoulder and started to run towards the beach._

_"Never doubt the Shanemister, Mitch. Never." he smirked._

-

"Oh, my gosh. I have got to stop this." Shane mumbled to himself. He turned over so he was facing the side table and jumped when he saw a tiny figure before him. He breathed out in relief when he saw that it was only Jillian.

"Jillian. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep." He said softly.

"Im sorry, daddy. I couldnt sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" she said quietly. Shane smiled a little bit and scooted over so Jillian could lie down. She wrapped her chubby arms around his stomach and buried her face in his chest.

"Goodnight Jill." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her as well and kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." Jill said sweetly.

"I love you, too."

-  
Mitchie winced at the sun that was beaming into the window of her car. She shifted but failed when she felt that she was on top of a human; nude. Her eyes widened. She pushed herelf up to sit down. She felt him stir so she looked away from him.

"Morning." He said hoarsely.

"Why did you do this?" She asked softly but angrily. When he didnt answer, she turned to him with tear filled eyes. "WELL?! ANSWER ME! TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD DO THIS!" Mitchie screamed, no longer keeping her anger inside.

"You didnt seem to mind. If you did, you would've told me to stop!" he yelled out. He wasnt going to take any of this.

"YOU SAW ME CRYING IN MY CAR CRYING AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS THINK OF IT AS A TIME TO GET IN MY PANTS?! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENTLEMAN, NICK!" she screamed not only from the words but from the stinging pain that ran through her cheeks. She looked up at Nick with the tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry." He pleaded, realizing what he did. Mitchie shook her head and turned to him. "Get dressed then get out of my sight."

"Mit-." He got cut off by Mitchie punching him in the face.

"I hate you." She said menacingly.


	7. Chapter 7

_I Love You, Daddy_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Shane woke up to a small body clinging onto him with a head on his chest. He smiled slightly and squeezed Jillian a little bit, then kissed her head lightly. He closed his eyes again and rested his chin on top of hers. Shane breathed out gently before opening his eyes again. Standing up from the bed, with Jillian in his arms, he walked downstairs to the living room, sitting him and Jillian on the couch. He closed his eyes once again, tucking her head in the nook of his neck.

"Daddy?" He heard a small voice say. Shane pulled away and opened his eyes looking at a now wide eyed Jillian.

"Yeah? What's up baby girl?" He asked her softly. Jillian tucked her head in Shane's neck again and breathed out, tickling his neck. Shane chuckled and pulled away again.

"What's up Jill? You can tell me anything." He said quietly. He knew that the other three were still asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up quite just yet.

"Would it be okay with you if we go to the zoo today? I want to see animals". Jillian said quietly. Shane looked at her bewildered and smiled.

"Of course we can, love. What animal do you want to see the most?" Shane asked her. Jillian's eyes lit up and she shifted in Shane's lap so she was staring right at his face.

"The giraffe. The one that's yellow, and, and has black spots, and the long necks. I always pick those out when you buy me those animal crackers". Jillian said quickly. Shane chuckled again and ran a gentle hand through her curls. Jillian closed her eyes then opened them, placing her tiny on his cheek. Shane leaned in her touch and nodded.

"Okay. We'll go see the giraffes first. Then, where do you want to go?" He asked her again. Jillian was about to answer before she was interrupted by a curly haired girl with a high pitched voice.

"Now what are you two doing up so early?" Shane looked up at the same time as Jillian and chuckled. Jillian jumped off from Shane's lap and ran over to Caitlyn. Shane laughed softly and stood up, heading over to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"Auntie Lyn! Auntie Lyn! Guess what, guess!" Jillian said eagerly and Caitlyn laughed at this. She slouched down to Jillian's height so they were at eye level and clasped her hands together. Jillian's eyes were full with eagerness and her body shook; trying to hold in her giggles.

"What's up, princess?" Caitlyn asked her and Jillian bounced excitedly. Caitlyn laughed at her eagerness and looked back at Jillian, the green in her eyes evidently showing.

"Me and daddy are going to the zoo, and, and were going to see giraffes!" Jillian said quickly. Caitlyn giggled and picked Jillian up bringing her to the kitchen where Shane was cutting up some bacon to put in the many omelets.

"So I hear that you're bringing Jillian to the zoo. Are you ever going to stop spoiling her?" Caitlyn asked him, humor in her voice, while putting Jillian on the ground and laughed softly when she saw Jillian shake her head feverishly; her curls going everywhere. Shane chuckled and turned around, stopping his chopping and looking at them.

"Caitlyn." Shane sighed. "You wouldn't be able to not spoil your kid when you and Nate have one." He said exasperatedly. Jillian looked at Caitlyn and nodded, but a confused face over took her agreeing one.

"When am I going to get a cousin Auntie Lyn?" Jillian asked looking at her with wide innocent eyes. Shane burst out laughing while Caitlyn choked on the piece of bread she was eating. Jillian clasped her hands together and rocked back and forth, looking as innocent as a five year old girl could. Caitlyn sighed, put the bread she was eating down, and bent down to Jillian's eye level again.

"You're getting one soon Leigh." Caitlyn said. Leigh was Jillian's middle name that they sometimes use when they thought they used Jill or Jillian too much. Shane dropped his knife and turned to look at Caitlyn with wide eyes, as wide as Jillian's were. Caitlyn stood up and crossed her arms.

"Really?! Oh, that's so exciting! I can't wait!" Jillian said eagerly while Shane just stood there flabbergasted.

"Does Nate know?" He said just as Nate walked into the kitchen. Caitlyn's eyes widened while Shane and Jillian turned to Nate.

"Do I know what?" Nate asked looking at all three of them.

"Oh, that I'm going to-"Jillian said getting cut off by Caitlyn's hand covering Jillian's mouth and chuckling nervously. Shane shook his head realizing, and Jillian stood there confused just as how Nate was.

"...That she was going to the zoo with Shane. Yeah, that." Caitlyn said nervously. Shane sighed and turned around again, continuing to chop the bacon. Nate raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off. Caitlyn had already let go of Jillian's mouth and leaned against the counter. Shane looked at Jillian.

"Go take a shower honey. And then go get ready to go to the zoo 'kay?" Shane said. Jillian nodded and then looked at Caitlyn.

"Auntie Lyn? Can you shower me, please?" She asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded then grabbed Jillian's hand. They walked up the stairs and Nate coughed uncomfortably.

"What was up with Caitlyn? I mean, this wasn't even the first time that it seemed like she was hiding something from me. Do you know about it?" Nate asked, seeming extremely desperate. Shane turned around after placing his most recent omelet on a plate.

"I think that Cait should tell you herself. I'm not the one in the right place to tell you something like that." Shane said sympathetically. Nate nodded and ran a hand through his hair before sitting in front of his plate of omelet. Nate cut his omelet in half and stuffed one of the pieces into the two pieces of bread he had laid in front of him.

"Do you think that she is having an affair?" He asked silently, but Shane heard him. He looked at him with wide eyes, arms crossed.

"Do you even hear yourself? This is Caitlyn were talking about. She's been in love with you since the fifth grade. Get a hold of yourself man." Shane said. Nate sighed and nodded at him.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" He asked.

"You weren't thinking at all." Shane replied. Nate looked at him with a glare, but Shane just laughed.

-

"Don't you look pretty Miss Jillian." Shane said twirling her around. Jillian giggled at Shane and hugged his leg. Shane looked down at her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Shane laughed. He pried her off his leg and carried her.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" Shane asked her. Jillian nodded excitedly and grabbed his keys from off the counter.

"See you guys later!" He yelled at the other three whilst accidentally slamming the door, making Jason drop his bowl of popcorn.

"Freaking Shane." He grumbled making the others laugh at him.

-

Mitchie parked her car in the zoo parking lot and got out of it shaking. She closed the door softly, but enough to close it. She ran a shaky hand through her unruly hair and walked towards the zoo office to clock in. When she was done, she went to the locker rooms to change into her uniform. She stuffed her bag into her locker, and brushed her hair quickly, nearly pulling out all of her hair due to the strength she had. When she was done she closed her locker and steadily walked towards her station.

Mitchie looked up from where she was working and was surprised when she saw Shane and Jillian in front of the giraffes. She bit her lip, wishing she could walk up to them and just talk. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. If I can't talk to both of them, I'll just talk to one of them. Mitchie crept up silently, and stood about a foot behind them. Jillian was pointing up to one of the giraffes and Shane was laughing at her eagerness. Mitchie smiled at this but focused on her plan again. She tiptoed closer to them, and then when she was at a decent distance from them, she grabbed Jillian, covering her mouth to muffle her screaming.

Shane was laughing at Jillian, tightening his grip on her hand. Jillian was jumping up in excitement and wouldn't stand still. She was pointing towards one of the giraffes when Shane felt her tiny hand slide out of his grip. He looked down to where Jillian was and didn't see her. Shane was frantically looking around hoping that she just went to another side of the cage.

"Jillian?!" He yelled. His breathing started to quicken. "Jillian Leigh! Where are you?!" He yelled, running around the zoo like a maniac.

* * *

twitter .com/theway ofkris. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_I Love You, Daddy_

_Chapter 8_

-

Mitchie stared at the little girl in front of her. She looked at her tear stained face, her shaking limbs and her strangled hair. She was lying on the folding couch that rested in the middle of the living room. Mitchie walked over Jillian and sat beside her. She crossed her legs in front of Jillian and smiled softly. She gently brought her hand to Jillian's black curls; running a gentle hand through it. Before standing up, Mitchie kissed Jillian's forehead, making her squirm.

"Daddy?" Jillian whispered unconsciously. Mitchie looked back to where Jillian was sleeping, her eyes watering. Mitchie bit her shaking lip and turned around; she closed her eyes tightly. Walking into the kitchen is when the tears poured out of her eyes. She went over to the counter, leaning on it. She breathed out deeply; shakily.

Mitchie ran a hand through her tousled dark hair and turned to the refrigerator. She opened the tiny door and bit her lip roughly when she saw only a single orange on the fridge. She took the orange out and briefly stared at it before walking back to the living room. She sat down on the floor-beside Jillian- and started to peel the orange. Jillian squirmed a little bit before opening her eyes. When she saw Mitchie in front of her, her face became angry, and she turned over so she was facing the back of the couch.

Mitchie sighed softly and placed a hand on her back causing Jillian to squirm again to remove it. Mitchie put her hands in her hair, pulling it roughly.

"Jillian. Please talk to mommy." She pleaded softly. Jillian turned over to her and glared. Mitchie winced.

"You are not my mommy." Jillian said darkly, her eyes turning the dark shade of black. The same way Shane's would. Mitchie licked her lips then bit it again. She watched Jillian sit up from the couch. She crossed her arms at Mitchie. Mitchie was about to say something, but Jillian beat her to it.

"My mommy wouldn't take me away from daddy. My mommy would be with my daddy. And most of all, my mommy would _never _leave me. So I know for a fact that you could never be my mother." Jillian stated sternly. Mitchie closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her held back tears in. Mitchie opened her eyes and saw that Jillian wasn't on the couch anymore. She turned to see Jillian standing in front of her glaring even harsher.

"Take me back to my daddy." She whispered coldly, her brown eyes flickering with green intensely. Mitchie sighed and stood up. She looked down at Jillian and crossed her arms at well, gaining some more confidence.

"No. I have spent 5 years without you, and I want to make it up to you." Mitchie replied softly but sternly." Jillian scoffed at her.

"Whose fault is that?" she said with attitude. Mitchie couldn't hold herself back. She raised her hand and hit the girl. The impact of Mitchie's hand to the little girls face was extremely loud. She couldn't believe that a five year old had extremely hurtful verbal abuse. After a minute, she realized what she did. Her face was suddenly pale when she saw a deep scratch from her ring on Jillian's face.

"Jill-," Mitchie started.

"I hate you." Jillian whispered menacingly. "take me to Daddy. I want to be with him now." She finished. Mitchie sighed and headed to the phone. But before she could take the phone out of its holder, the door bell rang.

Mitchie walked to the front door, looking back to a crying, but quiet, Jillian. She then opened the door. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw who was at the door.

His face was pale white, and he had deep bags under his eyes. His eyes looked sullen and distressed, and he looked like he hadn't eaten.

"Shane." Mitchie whispered.

-

Sorry, if its not that long. For the sake of the cliffhanger.


End file.
